I was yours and you were mine
by zansdivine
Summary: Caroline Forbes is not what she seems, with an ancient family secret lost over the generations. What will she do when she finds out the truth that was never meant to be remembered? UPDATE - previous chapters 1&2 now combined into 1 chapter a new chapter 2 will follow shortly
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters from TVD or TO

Summary

Caroline Forbes is not what she seems, with an ancient family secret lost over the generations. What will she do when she finds out the truth that was never meant to be remembered?

A/N this story is set from 5/11 onwards, it's not canon, I've taken the story off on my own tangent from 5/11 onwards, I may use some elements of the TO story lines but not in the order they have been played out on the show.

I know! Another 5/11 starting from the woods story but please bear with me I hope you'll like where I go with it.

This story is rate T mostly for language, I can't write full on smut so I won't try but I may experiment with trying to be more sensually descriptive to see if I can.

I was yours and you were mine

Chapter One

Caroline felt the slight breeze as Klaus disappeared leaving her in the woody clearing where they had just had the most epic sex she had in her life to date. It had taken all her effort to nonchalantly pull her clothes back on after, neither of them had spoken while they'd dressed. He had pulled on his shirt and turned to face her, in a second he'd closed the gap between them capturing her lips. Just as quickly as she had felt the warmth of his kiss it was gone and when she opened her eyes, she realised so was he.

Now he was gone she finally let go of the breath she'd been holding, reaching out she steadied herself on a nearby tree. She did her best to straighten herself up brushing twigs and leaves off of her clothing; she took a deep breath trying hard to compose herself. She needed to get back to the others before she was missed. She vamp sped a few hundred yards before she stopped abruptly. Her heart and her head were ragging against what she had just done; she placed her fingers to her lips thoughtfully. How could she face her friends now, surely they see right through her? Wouldn't they? What would they think of her? They were all aware of Klaus affection for Caroline, they had after all encouraged her to use it against him from time to time, as a distraction technique. She had always gone along with it because she understood just as well as any off them that Klaus was a murderous sociopath but then why did she always secretly relish the opportunity to see him again. She could have said no to being used like that but she never had, the chance to have him look at her again with his mischievous smirk and eyes that dances playfully. What she never told her friends was that ever since the night Klaus had first saved her life she had felt a pull towards him and she had been fighting like hell against it, until today that is. Today she'd realised that for all his charming bravado Klaus had been feeling it too. The sexual tension had been building for months and then he had left, something else she'd never told her friends was that she had found herself missing him. Today she had laid bare her inner desire to him and now that she was alone she felt stupidly vulnerable and little bit like that for all her fight he had finally won a got what he had wanted along. Nausea washed over her as she realised that she was now a notch on Klaus bedpost one for him to brag about when he got home to New Orleans. That last though enraged her, even though she knew she had probably used him just as much, sleeping with the original hybrid would infuriate Tyler. She wondered if that was why she done it, to see the pain on Tyler's face but she knew in her heart that wasn't it, she'd done it for herself because she wanted to see what he tasted like, to feel his hands all over body. She looked back in the direction she come from, vamping back to the clearing she inhaled, his scent still lingered in the air, she closed her eyes as the fading sent flashed indecent images across her mind, and wondered why she come back this way. She looked around her the need to follow him was overwhelming, the ache in her gut was already crying out for more. Instinctively she had already whooshed twice trying to follow his scent before her brain finally screamed for her stop. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, breathing hard she realised the scent had stopped, stepping out on to the road she looked into the distance and knew that he had really gone, judging by the tyre treads by the side of the road this must had been where he and Rebecca had left their car. The black marks of burned rubber from where the car had sped away were a visible reminder of Klaus eagerness to get away from her as soon as possible. She looked in the direction she knew he'd gone, she could almost feel the miles between them growing, wiping her forehead she realised she was sweating, she looked down at her hands and notice the slight tremble as she tried by sheer will power to overcome the desire to follow him and just go home 'what the hell, was happening' breathing hard she turned as she heard a car approaching, flagging the vehicle down she flashed her best smile and compelled the driver to give her his car. In a few seconds Caroline Forbes had thrown all reason out the window and let her animal instinct take over and she speed away in the direction Klaus and Rebecca had gone.

...

Geez Klaus we already 200 miles away are you ever going to slow down, Klaus ignored her and pushed his foot down further on the peddle. Rebecca shook her head, despite the speed her brother was unusually jovial he'd even sung along to the radio for a while, she didn't like to ask what had happened when had caught up with Caroline but he had certainly put her brother in a good mood.

Klaus couldn't slow down, he needed to get back to New Orleans, and he needed to put distance between himself and Caroline. What he hadn't told his sister was that he had nearly turned the car round 10 times since they had left. His werewolf side was relishing that he could catch Caroline's scent on his clothes and it drove him to distraction. In his thousand years he had had many lovers but Caroline... he had never wanted a woman so badly, especially after he had already had her. For a split second when he had first got back to the car he had let is werewolf side win and vamped back to the clearing momentarily mad from the desire to chuck Caroline over his shoulder and take her with him consequences be dammed. A thousand years ago when he found out about his werewolf heritage unbeknownst to his family he had taken some time to find out everything about them. Mostly to look for weaknesses in his ancestry that could be brought upon him. The primary one had been the werewolves desire to choose a mate, because of this Klaus had always chosen his lovers very careful but then his werewolf had been dormant all that time. Now it was free and he couldn't deny that lately a lot of his actions had been the wolf not the vampire, Caroline had got under his skin, and the faster he drove the more he realised that their tryst in the woods had been a mistake, he let his guard down and he had a terrible feeling that the wolf had claimed her and they would mean trouble for both of them.

00000000

Caroline pulled into a motel on the outskirts of New Orleans; her initial resolve was fading to be replace with nervousness, how would Klaus react to her just turning up like this especially since it was only less than 24 hours since the woods. As she'd neared New Orleans the thought that she was catching up on him had somehow eased the hunger and she had time to think rationally 'Oh god I'm a stalker', she mused, she got out of the car and threw her hands up in exasperation 'and I'm wearing the same clothes' 'Caroline he is gonna think you are the biggest nut job' she chastised herself, this whole thing was crazy. Leaving the car behind she vamp sped into town, she needed a change of clothes, It didn't take her long to find a clothing store that was open, with a little compulsion she walked out in a new dress, shoes and jacket combo and a mental note to pop back and give them some money as soon as she was able to. The street was alive with people, Klaus had told her that she would love New Orleans but she never expected him to be right. Feeling safely inconspicuous in the throng of people she relaxed and enjoyed the opportunity to enjoy the city, she walked around town for hours and finally the darkness settled over this city, she became aware of a larger number of other supernaturals' out on the street. She was startled when a woman bumped into her, "I'm sorry dear, didn't see you there" Caroline smiled sweetly the young woman in front of her "that's ok; this city is so beautiful I'm afraid I wasn't looking either. The young girl smiled and Caroline felt herself caught for a moment by the young woman's eyes there was age there that seemed unnatural compared to the young face. The young woman apologise again quickly disappeared into the crowd. The idea struck her that all seemed a bit odd but she didn't have time to follow the trail of though as a familiar accents cuts through the night air behind her "hello love!"

000000

Klaus was relieved to be home and after a day of attempting to rest trying to get Caroline out of his mind, Klaus finally gave up and stepped out on the balcony in frustration. He surveyed the sprawling city and familiar scent reached his nostrils, he had already showered so he knew it was no longer his clothes. The werewolf growled and Klaus leaped from the balcony as he went on the hunt

0000000

Esther entered her crypt and watched as Finn stood to greet her, "what's the matter?" he asked, Esther sat down "I've just seen Caroline Forbes". Finn looked surprised "what here in town?" he looked concerned, "do you suppose she is here because of Niklaus!" he stated In alarm, he scowled at his mother I told you we should have killed her when she turned up at the ball in mystique falls. Esther shook her head, "Miss Gilbert would never have helped us! And it was obvious to everyone at the time that Caroline despised your brother" Finn scoffed you should not have been so complacent mother that was after all how it started before. He started for the door "where did you see her, there is still time for me to kill her before..." Esther shook her head "I'm afraid the worst has already happened. " She had taken the trouble to scan the young vampire for recent memories so she could get a beat on why Caroline was here. "Caroline and Niklaus have already consummated their relationship, he will have found her by now and will have little opportunity to get her. "Then you should have killed her then and there mother"

Esther rose angrily, "I couldn't take the chance that Klaus wasn't already onto her scent." "Finn paced angrily "Mother, Klaus has already broken one curse... if he breaks another?!"

"That won't happen, the witch Ayanna heavily spelled my children, and none of them can ever remember Caroline! Let alone what Klaus begged Ayanna to do for her."

"I don't like it mother; I think we are courting defeat allowing her to live!"

000000

Caroline turned to face Klaus, unwilling to show her nervous she looked him straight in the eye "Klaus" she managed just before she blushed and tore her eyes away from his.

Klaus tilted his head slightly and smiled, amused by her not so less than obvious nervousness

"Why so nervous love?" he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered "You weren't so shy yesterday"

She blushed again and some of the Caroline fire he'd come to know returned to her eyes and she looked up at him again her angry washing away the shyness, she glared at him

"I..." she started "I...er" she closed her hers for a second exasperated "look Klaus!" she started again.

Klaus was momentarily surprised when a hand was laid firmly on his shoulder "Klaus! Buddy when did you get back" Caroline watched as young coloured man tried to engage Klaus in conversation, for which Klaus did his best to appear Jovial "Marcel! I only just got back, in fact I was just out looking for you!"

Marcel raised an eye brow "oh really" he glanced at the woman in front of Klaus, she looked about 17, he immediately disregarded her, assuming Klaus was doing a little bit of hunting.

He looked back at his buddy, and wrapped hand around his shoulder "I was gonna ask if you wanted to get a drink, but looking at this fine young lady I don't mind if you wanna get a bite beforehand. " He grinned and gave Klaus a knowing smile.

Caroline gasped internally 'oh my god he thinks Klaus is looking to feed of me' in a flash she shoved Marcel against the wall and grabbed him by the throat. Her eye blackened and she let her fangs protrude "I'm no one's meal" she snarled.

She let her face go back to normally at the sound of Klaus laughing. "I think you can let him down now love!" he chortled

As she dropped Marcel Klaus moved to stand in between them, just because Klaus found it funny didn't mean Marcel would.

"Marcel this is Caroline, I trust you won't underestimate her again"

Marcel threw a small scowl at Caroline as he rubbed his throat, Klaus threw his arms around both their shoulders, "Come now, let's all be friends, Caroline is new to the city! Let's go get a drink and see if we can convince her to stay!"

Marcel brushed Klaus's arm of his shoulder as they walked, "so what's got you in such a good mood, maybe you should visit mystic falls more often," He glanced sidelong at Klaus and Caroline, taking note that Klaus still had his arm draped around Caroline's shoulder and the she in turn had snaked her arm around Klaus waist as they had walked, He detected a slight blush creep across Caroline cheeks at his comment , he laughed and looked away from the pair "so Caroline where exactly are you visiting us from?"  
Whilst Marcel had been speaking Caroline had dared to put her arm around Klaus, and when he hadn't pushed her away, she felt a wave of self-assured relief and confidence wash over her. She knew he was looking at her but she hadn't dared to catch his eye.

She looked at the floor for a second as they walked "Actually I'm from Mystic Falls!"

Marcel was about to make another comment when Klaus stopped and said "we're here" He removed his arm from Caroline shoulder and pulled away from her and she in turn dropped her own arm away from him, Marcel opened the door and she felt Klaus place the palm of his hand on the small of her back as he gestured towards the door with his other hand "Shall we" She nodded and walked into the bar followed by Klaus and Marcel. She headed over to the bar and the two men moved to stand either side of her, Marcel leaned both elbows on the bar and gestured for the barmaids attention, Klaus on the other hand and stood sidelong and rested his elbow on the Bar, he was staring at her and smirking, "Stop that!" she said trying to stare straight ahead and not look at him, "Stop what love"

She finally looked at him "you know what! Stop looking at me like you've won something!"

Klaus gave her one of his rare genuine smiles "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, although I am pleased your here" She held his gaze as she turned to face him, unconsciously closing the gap between them, "yeah me to" she smiled and flutter her eyes, Klaus stopped smiling and stood up straighter, the gap between them now was mere inches and she was all too aware of his cologne and the fullness of his lips, Caroline suddenly wanted to kiss him, right there in the bar in front of everyone, suppressing the urge she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously and turned back to the bar, "what's taking so long with these drinks"

Marcel looked at the barmaid at the other end of the bar "yeah well! We are not exactly Cami's favourite people!" "Come on Cami you can't ignore us forever"

The barmaid stormed down to their end of the Bar "Well I might have been a bit more inclined to serve you if you hadn't been with him" she gesture at Klaus, who nodded at her "hello Cami, it's nice to see you"

"The feelings not mutual I can assure you" she turned her attention to Caroline and sighed "Honi I don't know what you doing here with these two but your clearly underage so I suggest you do yourself a favour and go home!" Cami glanced between marcel and Klaus, do this poor girl a favour and compel her to go home I'm sure there is a quarterback missing a cheerleader somewhere!"

Caroline felt Klaus place his hand firmly on the small of her back, she felt the wave of defensiveness flow off him, "Cami! You're out of line!"

Caroline put on her best miss mystic falls smile and held out her hand to Cami "Hi I'm Caroline Forbes, I appreciate the advice but believe me I can handle myself "

Cami winced as Caroline's' grip on hand tighten to almost bone breaking. Klaus cleared his throat "Caroline's a friend of mine from out of town"

Cami looked at him sceptically "you have a friend?"

Caroline beamed "Yeah me and Magellan apparently" she shot Klaus a side long glance and noted the amused smirk on his face at her inside joke.

Caroline smiled back at Cami, "but not every day he doesn't make it easy to be around him,"

Cami raised her eyebrows "What can I get you to drink?" she huffed

"Bourbon for these two and tequila for me!" Caroline downed the Tequila and gestured the glass for another,

"So judging by your distain for Klaus I'm guessing in the short time he has already manage to royally piss you off!"

She downed the tequila and asked for another, she eyed Cami carefully, the young woman was clearly close to Klaus's human age and had an exceptional beauty about her that somehow she knew Klaus would have been drawn to, trying hard not to feel jealous she downed the next tequila and asked for another.

"Easy there love, the evenings still young you know!"

Caroline smiled and necked another tequila, "but I'm having fun with the lovely Cami here, you know! Wondering what it is you could have done to make her hate you in such a short time"

"Careful sweet heart! Jealousy not a good look for you!"

Caroline opened her mouth to refute the comment , but Klaus gentle placed his hand on her elbow and began to gesture her towards a free table, "let's leave Cami be shall we" "Marcel why don't give us a minute and bring some more drinks over"

Marcel watched as Klaus guided Caroline to a free table and forced her down into a free seat, he looked back to Cami, "better gives a bottle of you best red,!" he glance back of his should and frowned and the intense conversation Klaus and Caroline seemed to be having.

It hadn't gone un-notice by Cami either "they seem pretty...involved"

"mmm " marcel mused, "look come join us for a drink, I like to know a lot more about her and I think she'll talk to you, also I don't fancy being piggy in the middle with those two"

He looked over at Klaus and Caroline and was surprised to see that they were currently making out in the booth, he took the tray of drinks from Cami and gave her his best sorrowfully look, "ok then she said"

000000

Klaus pushed Caroline down into the booth and slid in next her

"I'm not jealous" she stated

Klaus sat back resting his arm along the back to the circular booth, "whatever you say love, now why don't you tell me why your here, you did after all make me promise never to return!" "So imagine my surprise to find you hot on my heals only a day later," he paused and when Caroline didn't answer he continued "so let me guess, perhaps you need my blood, or maybe this is a new kind of long distance distraction, or what kind of trouble has the lovely Elena got herself into now!"

Caroline frowned "none of the above! I'm here because of what you did to me"

Klaus looked hurt "I'm offended love, I'm confident it was all on consensual and on your terms"

Caroline lowered her voice "no I mean what the hell voodoo, witchy thing have you done to me?" Klaus looked at her in surprise, "Me!" "I'm hurt love that you think I'd need to do that to you, you are responsible for you own actions sweetheart"

Caroline glared at him "Am I really, then tell me this Einstein, how come I've managed to keep you at bay for months, I give in one time and now if I'm away from you for longer than 5 minutes my whole body is on fire. My emotions are extreme! And tell me if I don't do this..." before Klaus knew if Caroline was kissing him deeply and longing it was a kiss he couldn't help but return, she pulled away breathless."... I feel like I'm going to die" she whispered breathlessly

Klaus slide his arm around her and pulled her to his side, he pressed his lips firm against hers breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers, I was going to ask you the same question sweetheart"

Caroline blinked in surprise, the sound of someone clearing their throat and putting down a drinks tray pulled them out of their thoughts, Caroline shifted her weight so she was sitting comfortably next to Klaus, her mind reeling, was Klaus really having the same feelings of desire? If so what did that mean?

Marcel, closely follow by cami sat down at the other end of the booth,

Klaus nodded at Cami "Cami nice of you to join us," he poured her a glass and pushed it to her before pouring another for Caroline.

She pushed it back "no thank you, I don't drink with sociopaths"

"and yet here you are sitting at our table, no doubt because marcel gave you is best feel sorry for me look and maybe because you still hoping things might work out with him"

"You're a Jack ass you know that!" She picked up her glass of wine

"That's a matter of opinion, I like to think of myself as a loveable rouge"

"I can vouch for that, my old friend Klaus here has always been a terrible rouge, you know! the love and leave type" he looked pointedly at Caroline, and she felt like that last comment had been for her benefit, Klaus had moved into a more defensive position at marcels comment, Marcel knew he'd hit a nerve, he didn't know who this girl was to Klaus but she wasn't unimportant to him that's for sure.

"I bet back in mystic falls he was batting them women off with a stick,"

Caroline shook her head "Actually no, he was too busy with is diabolical plot to break his curse which on most days evolved trying to kill most of my friends and a least twice me! So no womaniser is not the word I would use."

"If he tried to kill you, why are you even friends with him" Cami asked,

"Because he also saved my life on both occasions, and I've played my part in the plots to kill him so I guess by now we are even." She reached down and gently placed her hand on Klaus leg under the table.

Klaus thoughtfully took a sip of his wine, marcel was clearly trying to push his buttons but the question was why, not for the first he mulled over the real implications to having Caroline around, she was not a weakness he wanted to bare to the world.

"So Niklaus Mikaelson the entire time you were in mystic falls there was no harem of women, now there was me thinking that you enjoyed have a one or two beauties at you beck and call" he glanced pointedly at Caroline, "or maybe just one"

Klaus's instincts went on to alert as he watch the Caroline lock her jaw in determination, Marcels motives became clear it was Caroline he was goading not Klaus.

"Marcel, I do believe you trying to upset my friend here, now if anyone was fighting off suitors in mystic falls it was Rebecca" he looked at Caroline "remind me love who was it now Damon, Stefan, matt the quarter back."

It was marcels turn to look uncomfortable "Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes! I didn't know you'd had the pleasure!"

"Yeah he was in town a few year back, fun for a while but mostly a dick!"

Caroline laughed "yeah that sounds like Damon"

Klaus smiled smugly "its Stefan she favoured anyway she was very fond of him the 20's as I recall. Madly in love as she put it before I daggered her."

"You daggered her again, how long for that time?"

"Oh she remained daggered until I returned to mystic falls two years ago,"

"Hold up, you've been in mystic falls for two years?"

I had some family business there that kept me in town for some time."

"So all business and no pleasure then"

"Oh I won't say that, I'm not a monk!"

Caroline scowled "when did? Hold on what?"

"Don't act so affronted love, as I recall you we're dating my first hybrid for quite some time. Do you really think that every time you turned me down I won't seek other company?"

"No, I just never considered it before" she let go of his hand under the table,

Klaus took a sharp intake of breath his annoyance becoming apparent.

"Who? Did I know any of them?"

Klaus knocked back his wine, "you realise I don't have to justify that question with an answer!"

Caroline gasped "I'll take that as a yes, oh my god did you and Katherine!"

"Katerina is not my type love, as you well know"

"But seeing as you seem instant on prying in my business perhaps I should give you a hand with yours!"

He pulled out his phone, "now what was Tyler Lockwood's number, I sure he'd be very interested to know where you are and what you've done!"

"You wouldn't!" she made a grab for the phone, which he playfully pulled out of her reach. "Klaus! Seriously Cami's right you are a Jack ass!"

Cami smiled "so Klaus, how's Hayley doing I haven't had a change to swing by and see her!" She finished her wine and stood, "good luck explaining that one"

Caroline looked at Klaus "what did she mean?"

Klaus sighed "look there's something we should talk about... alone?"

"Oh don't beat around the bush Klaus, Caroline should know what she getting into before she's stupid enough to go home with you"

"cami, that's enough" marcel said

Caroline stood up "Cami? What's going on?"

Klaus stood and stepped out from the table to stand in front of Cami menacingly, daring her to say another word. Grabbing her by the elbow he vamped them both into the back room.

Caroline looked at marcel "tell me!"

Klaus's barbs about becca had stung. "Klaus is keeping a pregnant werewolf at his plantation, rumour is the babies his"

"what," Caroline said very slowly, marcel shifted uncomfortable, as Caroline's vampire veins appeared around her eyes and her eyes went black, she grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up "where can I find her?" for a splint second he thought a glint of wolf in her eyes but in second it was gone, "just outside of town, big plantation, you know it's a full moon so there will be a lot of werewolves so I'd skip it if I was you!"

Caroline let him go and vamped away the sped away, the glass in the door smashed as it slammed behind her.

A second later Klaus had him by the throat "what did you tell her!"

"Well I figured some payback was in order"

Klaus squeezed harder,

I told her where to find Hayley, and the rumour you oh so proudly started!"

Klaus dropped marcel "you have no idea what you've done," he grabbed him by the shoulder marcel could feel the anger coming off him waves, "you're coming with me and if those two girls have hurt each other in any way, I'll make you pay!" he whooshed them both to the plantation as fast as he could, hoping that Caroline wouldn't find her way as quickly. He was fuming with Marcel and Cami, they had no idea what they'd done, yes he was protecting a pregnant werewolf but it wasn't his baby, it was a truth that would hurt Caroline and he couldn't have that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own vampire diaries or the originals

Sorry everyone, I realise this chapter has been a long time coming especially seeing as I've had it written for ages. Unfortunately I wrote myself into a corner in this story and by the time an idea occurred to me on how to get out of it, the creative juices where flowing for 'Far away for far to long' and this took a bit of a back seat. Also I'm not entirely happy with my writing but I'm posting it anyway just to get it out there while I work on the next chapters.

Chapter 2

Caroline's rage led her all the way the plantation, the front door was open and she gingerly tried to step over the threshold, finding that she had an open invitation, she stalked confidently into the hallway, a werewolf approached her "hey no vampires allowed",

"Where is Hayley?" she demanded, the werewolf turned to run back towards the back of the house but Caroline whooshed forward and snapped his neck. In a few seconds she sped through the house and was in the garden face to face with Hayley.

 _Klaus and Marcel entered the hallway Klaus pause briefly to look at the dead werewolf, "get rid of that before the other wolves see it," he sped after Caroline_

"Hello Hayley!" Caroline came to an abrupt halt in the garden a couple of meters behind Hayley

"Caroline!" Hayley exclaimed "what are you doing here!" The girl frowned. Her eyes glazed with a look of surprise, and Caroline detected a small trace of fear.

"Is it true?" Caroline demanded as she eyed Hayley's very pregnant belly

"Is what true? " Hayley asked cautiously.

"That you carrying a hybrid baby?"

"Yes," Hayley answered confused,

"Not for long!" Caroline move to lunge to towards her causing Hayley to stumble backward on to Jackson.

Caroline never reached her, Klaus appeared from nowhere and snapped Caroline's neck, and he swept the blonde into his arms.

"Apologies everyone, a misunderstanding. Go back to your party"

Hayley's voice quivered "Klaus, what was that about? Does she know about me and Tyler?"

Klaus paused mid turn, "no, marcel told her the rumour about the baby being mine,"

"Oh What? wait" She grabbed Klaus's shoulder "Klaus she was ready to kill me because she thinks I'm carrying your baby, I didn't know that she was even that into you?"

Klaus looked down at the woman in his arms "things change!"

"Klaus what is she gonna do when she finds out its Tyler's" she shouted at Klaus retreating back

She looked at Jackson, and wrapped her arms around herself

"wow that was weird, Caroline can be a bitch but I never thought she could be homicidal" especially not because of Klaus of all people"

Jackson shrugged "look I think we should let Klaus handle it, but if makes you feel any better we can beef up the security around the house"

"Nah I can handle Caroline Forbes, beside I've made a deal with Klaus" Hayley shrugged trying to appear nonchalant, but something about Caroline had unsettled her.

Jackson took swig of his beer "You know, she looked familiar. I've seen her face someplace before." he looked pensive as he tried to recall where

"Well," said Hayley, she slapped his arm playfully "don't keep me in suspense Jackson!"

He shook his head I don't remember exactly but I'm sure I've seen her face in the werewolf scrolls, it's not a good story, something about last if her clan, epic love, tragic death,"

"Jackson how old is this story?" Hayley asked carefully, he shrugged "its werewolf mythology Hayley I have no idea"

Hayley watched attentively as Klaus disappear into the darkness with Caroline in his arms. She shivered "Jackson? Find me that story"

000000000

When he got back to the compound Caroline was starting to stir in his arms, she rubbed her head "Klaus!" she looked confused at finding herself in his arms, he ran up them up the stairs and pushed open the door to his bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed and she hazily watched shut the door and stand in front of it.

She rubbed her neck "what happened"

"I had to break you neck love, nothing personal but I couldn't let you hurt Hayley"

The memories came flooding back and she felt her anger rise,

Klaus stepped away from the door quickly "calm down love it's not what you think, it's not my baby" he grabbed her hands and sunk to his knees in front of her "I promise you"

The serenity in his eyes calmed her, "I don't understand!" she whispered. He took a deep breath and went to pour them both a bourbon... "I'll tell you but you have to promise to stay calm"

Caroline took the drink and gulped it down, she coughed slightly, "Its Tyler's isn't it" she said calmly

He nodded, "I'm sorry love, and I didn't want you to find out like this"

Caroline blinked back the tears," she 8 months isn't she" Klaus looked confused and then the penny dropped, "the Appalachians" he muttered

"That son of bitch he swore to me nothing happened" she growled "Does he know?"

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes, Hayley confronted him when he was here a few weeks back, he wanted nothing to do with her. He said since I created him, his hybrid bastard baby was my problem."

"Tyler wouldn't..."

"He did love, after that I made a deal with Hayley to protect her and since she is having a hybrid baby it made sense to let everyone think it was mine."

"I can't believe him, he's not the man I though he was" Caroline went and poured herself a drink. She turned around to find Klaus right in front of her, he took the glass out of hand and leaned in closer as he put it down on the desk, he weight pressed trapping her between him and the desks.

His free arm slide around her waist and she felt her breath begin to quicken

"so tell me love, why is it when you thought the baby was mine you're driven to a murderous rage and yet when you find out the truth that its actually the love child of what you claim to be the love of your life you don't bat an eye lid"

Caroline seductively move her lips closer to his, she brushed her lips over his gently before pulling back to press her forehead against his and gently nuzzled his nose. "Like I said before, you tell me" she gently kissed him again,

Klaus deepened the kiss and lifted her onto the desk as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she tugged and his shirt and he pulled it over his head and threw it to one side, he pushed her down onto the desk and ripped her top open to expose her breasts, leaning down he kissed her passionately.

Finally the wolf in him was sedated, as he satisfied is need to enjoy Caroline in a way he been yearning for since meeting her on the street earlier.

He swept her up into his arms, within seconds Caroline felt the softness of a mattress underneath her as Klaus laid her down, his face was inches away from hers, his eyes scanning her face intently as if he was trying to capture every contour of her face in his mind, slowly he leaned down and kissed her. Caroline felt her whole body tingle from head to toe with need for him, it was a lustful need she never encounter before. It was a burning desire that she knew in that moment would never burn out.

Finally when the sun rose the two of them finally feel into a satisfied slumber.

When Caroline woke, she found herself resting her head on Klaus chest and they slept, moving her head slightly she looked up at him, his eyes where still closed, she took the opportunity to really study him as he had done to her last night.

She heard her tummy rumble and she realised that she hadn't feed properly in a couple of days now. She recoiled inwardly as she remember what she done to Hayley, she made an internal resolve to apologise to her and make this right if she could.

Moving slowly away from Klaus trying not to disturb him, she thought about maybe trying to make them both some breakfast. Looking at her torn clothes she cursed herself what was she supposed to wear, while she was sure Klaus would not object to her spending her time Naked in his room. She was gonna have to get some more. So look at the shirt Klaus had been wearing it too was equally ripped. Climbing of the bed and moving across the room naked, with a new found assurance of her body, she spied a clean shirt of Klaus across the back of a chair. Pulling on her underwear and Klaus shirt she quietly crept out of the room, pulling the door closed until she heard it click.

"Miss Forbes?" Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned to see how had addressed her "Elijah!" she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she felt Elijah's eyes look her up and down clearly taking in the fact she was wearing one of Klaus's shirts.  
"I err... I was looking to get some breakfast" she looked around and realised that the door had lead her out on to and inner balustrade which looked down on to a court yard. "Where is the kitchen?"

"It's this was way Miss Forbes, please follow me"

Caroline nervously followed Elijah, down the stairs and in to a large kitchen area.

"Please help yourself" he moved to pick the pot of freshly brewed coffee "Can I offer you a coffee" she nodded "although I am hungry for some blood, do you have any bags"

Elijah poured the coffee and gestures towards the fridge "cooler, top shelf"

"Thank you" she grabbed bag ripping open the stopped she guzzled the bag in seconds. Despite her hunger she did not want to appear greedy so she made resolve to go fetch some blood bags of her own later.

Sitting down at the table with Elijah she began to sip her coffee. Elijah sat calmly reading the paper after the longest time he said "I'll not bother asking you why you are here as its clear to me that you are the young lady Klaus has been entertaining in his bedroom all evening "Caroline blushed as she realised the whole house must have heard them, "but your presence would go a long way to explain why phone my is full of missed calls and messages from Elena trying to find you"

Caroline looked a little horrified she forgotten all about her friends, "oh god I'm terrible person I didn't even think to call them" Elijah handed her his phone.

Caroline smiled graciously and dialled the number

"Elijah! Finally" she heard Elena worried voice.

"It's me Elena!"

"Caroline thank god, we've been worried sick. Matt told us Rebecca rescued him and that Klaus had gone looking for you, we though he done something to you!" Caroline smiled to herself as she remember all the things Klaus had done to her in the last 48 hours.

"Caroline! Are you still there?"

"Elena its ok, Klaus hasn't done anything to me I'm fine" that last part was a lie part of here wasn't fine she knew her Klaus we going to have serious discussion at some point soon. "I'm in New Orleans, And I"

Elena interrupted her "give me your address Damon can be there in a few hours to pick you up"

Caroline frowned "that's not necessary Elena, I'm going to stay for a while!"

"Care no! You can't we need you here"

"I can and I am" Caroline said with more determination

"Don't be silly Care I'm sending Damon and Tyler"

Caroline felt her eyes begin to vein and turn black as Elena enraged her. "Elena listen very carefully. I'm staying here with Klaus and if you send anyone to try and make me do anything I don't want to do, I will have Klaus rip thier hearts out... better still I'll rip their hearts out myself! And you can tell Tyler I know his secret" she heard Elena gasp with shock, her grip on the phone tightened and she hear the screen crack.

"Caroline!" she heard Elijah say cautiously Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head all her vampirism faded when she opened her eyes Elijah looked on as she was once again the Caroline he had come to know. He made note to mention this to episode to Klaus when the opportunity arose.

Caroline looked down at the phone in horror as she handed it back to Elijah, "I'm sorry Elijah, I'll buy you a new one" Elijah was about to ask Caroline if she was ok when he heard the patter of heals entering the kitchen

"Oh god, What's she doing here?" Rebecca walked into the kitchen scowled at Caroline and direct her question at Elijah. "And why is she wearing Niks shirt? Oh my god did you two finally... "

"Nice to see you to Rebecca" Caroline mused

Rebecca got herself a cup out of the cupboard and poured herself a coffee. Then sat down at the table and proceed to try and engage Elijah in conversations. With no success she turned her attention back to Caroline "so where is my delightful brother,"

Caroline cupped her mug sheepishly "sleeping" she mumbled. With her tummy still rumbling and suddenly feeling in the way she got up from the table and looked through the cupboards standing in front of the island stove she placed a frying pan and rested her hands either side of the stove thoughtfully, Rebecca's words broke her from her trance.

"What's the matter blondie, can't figure out how to turn the stove on"

"No actually I was going to cook some breakfast for Klaus only" She huffed I don't know what he likes"

Rebecca burst out laughing/ It was at that moment that Klaus chose to saunter into the room, shirtless, he looked at Caroline "so there's my shirt, I'm going to need that back sweetheart" he flashed cheeky smile, to everyone's surprise he made a bee line for Caroline, standing behind her he wrapped is arm around her waist and kissed the bare shoulder where the slightly over sized shirt had slipped down.

"Eggs, Sunny side up" he said, removing his arm from her waist he gave her a gentle shove "now go sit down, I'm cooking breakfast!" Caroline was a sorry to lose the ware feeling his proximity gave her. Slowly she made her way to the table trying to ignore the looks Rebecca was flashing her and Klaus, clearly wanted to tease her brother. "Wow Nik, I can't remember the last time you cooked"

Eventually Klaus brought two plates over to the table, Caroline tucked into the breakfast feeling content with Klaus at her side.

Elijah interrupted his thoughts "So brother you've finally convinced Miss Forbes of your charms"

"Are you aware that she intends to stay?"

Klaus shook his head but then he and Caroline hadn't really done much talking. He smiled "is she now"

"Rebecca, please can you dig some clothes out for Caroline, I'm afraid she currently got nothing to where but my shirt"

Rebecca huffed "I suppose"

"Thank you" Caroline said, "It's only until I've been shopping!"

"I'm sure Rebecca will be only too glad to show you around town, while I have some business to attend to with Elijah."

"No I bloody wouldn't! Nik, I've got plans!"

"You can forget about you plans with marcel, he'll be busy today sister, so you might as well do as I asked and accompany Caroline"

"Klaus its ok, I can go on my own you know"

I know that love but I rather you went with Rebecca, after last night..." he didn't need to finish, Caroline paled and nodded "ok"

Elijah ruffled his paper, "Pray tell, exactly what happened last night"

Caroline finished her coffee, "I have to go take a shower" Klaus watched her hips swing as she left the room, he wondered if there would be time to catch her in the shower.

"Nik, Spill"

Klaus tore his gaze away from the door way and his errant thoughts. "She tried to attack Hayley!"

Elijah folded the paper and laid it down on the table, "ah so I take Miss Forbes was made aware of Hayley's circumstance, and didn't take the news of her former lover father a child very well."

Klaus gripped the edge of the table and pushed back into his chair, so his arms where stretched in front of him, "actually she was misinformed, when she attacked Hayley she thought the child was mine"

Both Elijah and Rebecca looked at him with confusion, I don't understand Nik, why would she do that, That doesn't sound like Caroline"

"She did behave terribly strangely just now on the telephone, Elena threated that they would come and forcible remove Caroline for here," Elijah threw his broken phone on the table, "she told them that if they tried you dear brother would rip their hearts out and she would let them"

Klaus smiled with amusement "oh she did, Did she"

Elijah shook his head, I don't think this should be taken lightly brother, as she also told Elena that she do it herself if she had to. I don't believe Caroline is in the habit of threatening to kill her friend, at least not because of you"

Klaus clutched his hands together and leaned forward placing his elbows on the table.

Elijah watched his brother carefully, the look of inner conflict all over his face.

"I know that her behaviour is strange, but I have it under control"

"Niklaus, I trust you have remember that we have our mother deal with, this is not the time for idle frivolous distractions, I suggest you fix whatever is wrong with her and tell her to go home"

Klaus instinct kicked in and he rammed his knife into Elijah's hand before he could think "choose you words more carefully brother, Caroline is neither frivolous or a distraction. And I mean for her to be a part of this family"

Klaus rose and left the room with the intentions of catching that shower with Caroline.

Elijah pulled the butter knife out of his hand, he carefully wiped away the blood with his handkerchief and laid it back on the table. "Rebecca go with Caroline today, I want to know if she has any more episodes and more importantly see to it that she does not come to any harm"

"Great so I'm stuck babysitting Nik's new girl toy, how long do you think before he gets bored and kills her"

"I suggest you don't let him here you speak of her like that,"

Rebecca snorted and left the room, leaving Elijah to clear way the breakfast things, he, pulled over the breakfast conversation with some concern for Hayley he decided to pay her visit.

Caroline was just about to finish up in the shower a little disappointed that Klaus had not joined her, when she felt the familiar warmth of a body behind her, he kissed her should "miss me"

She turned in his embrace and kissed him "mmm I thought you were never going to get here"

Once they had finally made it out of the shower Caroline walked back into the bedroom in her towel to find an outfit laid out on the bed for her, "oh my god did Rebecca come in here while he where in the shower?!"

Klaus was rubbing his hair dry, he laughed "that's my siblings for you, no sense of propriety"

Caroline let her towel drop the floor and she flashed him a playful look as turned her back on him to look more closely at the clothes on the bed, in a flash she found herself on her back on the bed, "Careful love, or I won't be able to let you leave this room,"

Caroline found his lips and kissed him deeply "maybe I don't want you to let me"

An hour later Rebecca hammer on the door "are we going bloody shopping or not!"

Caroline pulled away from Klaus's embrace and begun to get dressed, "I'll be down in 5" she shouted,

00000000

Marcel walked into Klaus's study, his friend was sat with his feet up on the desk with his sketch book in hand and a smile on his face.

"Marcel, to what to I own this pleasure"

"Just checking in"

Klaus threw the sketch book on the desk and marcel caught a brief glimpse of a sketch of what looked like Caroline, it struck him that there was a familiarity to the picture, like he'd seen that drawing somewhere else.

On an whim he said, "Do you mind if I pull some stuff out of storage in the cellar, I'm looking to decorate my new place"

Klaus shrugged sure,

Marcel headed down to the crypt, looking back through the storage shelf he finally got the year in had in mind, 1887. He remember that year, the witches has almost come close to taking Klaus down. In the end they hadn't managed to kill him but Klaus had entered an trance like madness for days, marcel flick through some paintings on the floor, during that time Klaus had drawn and painted one image over and over again, he stopped when he reached the picture he had in mind. He looked at the blonde hair and blue eyes of the woman in the picture. It was definitely Caroline but the trouble was this picture had been painted nearly 100 years before Caroline was born. He covered the painted carefully, he recalled that when the madness had lifted the sight of the picture had caused Klaus immense pain and after he wouldn't even be able to recall anything about the image. So marcel had packed it up into storage,

00000000000

Jackson walked into the mansion, "so it wasn't easy but I managed to pin down some elders for the scroll"

Hayley looked at him eagerly "so come on spill"

He cleared the coffee table a rolled out the scroll, as it unfolded and image appeared and Hayley gasped, "that's Caroline" but that's crazy it can't be... what does it say?" she looked at the writing and was disappointed to find it written in what looked like ancient Norse. I can't read that"

Jackson smiled, "fortunately we live in the age of the internet. As the story goes, there was once a young werewolf girl her family had come from the old world. So you know how each werewolf clan has a different strength of in this case a different curse. The legend says that the curse only ran through the female line, and they don't have to kill to activate it. When they fell in love it activates its self, however with that twist they were the first to be able to control when they turn. So it's was possible for the werewolf gene to skip whole generations if only boys were born. Well apparently the family had been using witches for generations to ensure that only boys were born and the women married into the family. Any way when werewolf girl's parents came to America the witch that travelled with them refused to help them and they were forced to let nature decide the sex of their baby so naturally they had the first girl in as many generations. As the girl grew they managed to hide the truth from the rest of the village, keeping her isolated, hoping that she would never find love but the other werewolves sensed her and like a moth to the flame they were drawn to her, as the only living female of her clan she was a natural born alpha"

"Ok so where does epic love and tragic death come in"

"I'm getting to that and this is the part I think you are going to be interested in"

"In her village there was young man born a werewolf but unaware of it, and as it turns out would have been the alpha of his own clan had he know the truth. So naturally he was also drawn to the girl and the legend says that they fell madly in love and were married, then a tragedy struck the family and the young man was turned into something unholy... a vampire at which point he found out that he was also a werewolf, the first hybrid"

"Klaus!" Hayley whispered "we know Klaus story so what happened to Caroline?"

"That's where the story gets really sketchy, survivors say she was killed in the wake of the vampire family's rampage that her body was found in the witches hut with her throat torn out and her unborn child dead with her"

Hayley gasped in shock "she was pregnant when she died"

"Possibly, the versions of the story do differ, some say her husband killed her, some say he was the reason she was found in the witche's hut because he tried to save her"

"I wonder why he didn't just heal her," Hayley mused

Jackson shrugged "Maybe they were too new and didn't know they could?"

"That's a horrible story, maybe we shouldn't mention it to Klaus"

"Mention what little wolf?

Hayley looked startled as Klaus and Elijah entered the room

Jackson remained cool "I was just sharing some werewolf folklore with Hayley"

Klaus chuckled "Oh yeah Enlighten me "he added jovially,

"Klaus there's this crazy story, and I think it's about you"

Klaus laughed well I was a bit bored for a while "starting stories was always a fun pastime of mine, which one is it"

Hayley looked at him nervously "Klaus... we're you married when you were human"

He looked at her bemused, "No Hayley, I was not something like that I'd remember, I may be a thousand years old but my memory is just fine"

"Ah well then Jackson the fable about the werewolf girl who was the last of her clan and the Hybrids wife, is just that a fable, but that doesn't explain this" She picked up the scroll and showed the picture to Klaus and Elijah.

When Hayley held up the scroll an image had flashed across Klaus mind, followed by a stabbing pain in his head, he held his hand to the head "Let me see" he grabbed to the scroll trying desperately to focus on the image and the words.

"Caroline?!"

Klaus clutched his head in agony, for a split second he was a thousand years ago and he was holding Caroline in his arms and he knew she was dying, " back in the modern day he fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands "Caroline" he sobbed

Hayley went to his side and removed the scroll from his hands, she passed it back to Elijah, and put her hand on his arm, Klaus she whispered, Klaus looked up at her confused, "Hayley?"

"Are you ok? Who was that in the picture?"

Klaus stood and looked at her confused "Who? He said "what picture! What were we talking about?"

In her confusion Hayley showed it to Elijah "that one..." Elijah and dropped the scroll and was rubbed his temples.

Hayley discretly sat on the sofa hiding the scroll behind her "Err just some werewolf folk stories, nothing you wanna hear, its boring…so anyway, where's Caroline? Should I be worried about her coming back here?"

"No!" he said, "she's shopping with Rebecca" he looked at his watch "which reminds me I'm almost late for lunch"

After she was sure they was gone Hayley finally spoke to jackson, "Well that was weird I'm not sure what any of this has to do with our Caroline but I'm gonna find out"

Jackson grabbed her arm, "be careful, I'm not sure this is a story anyone is meant to know, I'm no expert but something very powerfully washed their memories, I could almost smell witch craft just now"

Jackson rolled up the scroll, I need to take this back the elders!

Rebecca strolled into Marcel's loft

"You rang?"

She folder her arms and tapped her foot impatiently

Marcel held open his arms in a welcome gesture, "Becca, I'm glad you could come, there's something I need to show you"

Rebecca what intrigued as marcel moved to an easel and pulled the cover a painting, she looked at the image. A haze filled her mind as she tried to focus on the image, she put her hand up to her head "ow, marcel what is that"

At Rebecca obvious discomfort marcel threw the cover back over the picture, Rebecca's hand dropped from her forehead and she smiled at him brightly "So why am I hear?"

Marcel glance at the painting, the image was a likeness to Caroline but clearly Klaus was the only original the image had a strange effect on.

He smiled brightly back "no reason, I just wanted to see you When are you gonna stop being mad at me"

She scowled "when you stop choosing Klaus over me"

Caroline flicked through the clothes on the rack and looked a across Rebecca on the other side, the two women and be picky out clothes in an uneasy silence as they both tried to remain indifferent to each other's company. They had never bothered to hide they distain for one another, in human years they were both the same age so the high school cheerleader rivalry had come naturally to both of them.

Caroline sighed, "You really don't have to be here you know, I won't tell anyone"

Rebecca scoffed, "Elijah asked me to, if it had been down to just Nik believe me I would be here"

"Okay! So what's Klaus done to upset you Now"

"You mean other than his big brother complex, where no one is good enough for his little sister"

Rebecca slammed the top she had been looking at back on the rack and moved around to Caroline's side, "marcel is like a son to him, you think he'd pleased that he and I want to be together"

Caroline smiled and nodded I see, he's jealous and insecure he thinks he is going to lose you and marcel, two of the very few people he cares about and then he will be alone,"

Caroline was pleased with herself, judging by the look on Rebecca's face she had no idea of how well Caroline and really come to know her brother.

"You know I really don't like you!" Rebecca replied as casually as she could manage,

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Thanks ok, the feelings mutual."

Caroline broke eye contact with Rebecca, and sniffed, "Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Caroline sniffed again, "werewolf" sniff, "a lot!"

Both women took in their surrounds, registering the group of werewolf's that had been surrounding them, slowly. One of them clicked the lock on the door. Both women instinctively went back to back assessing the threat, Rebecca glanced back Caroline, I get the door open, you run like hell ok! Their bite can't kill me but Nik really will kill me if you get bit."

The lead wolf held up his hands, "whoa, we're not here to fight you, the boss wants to see Miss Forbes."

"Francesca Guerra wants to see Caroline? Why? Exactly"

The wolf shrugged "like I get told, I'm just following orders."

He signalled and before they knew what had happened, a wolf had appeared either side of them grabbing and arm either side.

Caroline smiled and struggled assuming she'd be free in no time, when the werewolf's grip held firm she looked at Rebecca "what's going on why are they so strong!"

"It's the full moon tonight, they've had a which make them moonstone rings using niks blood, on the full moon the rings sap his strength and make them stronger.

"What!" Caroline said angrily, she struggled and in her rage managed to pull an arm free and send the werewolf flying across the room."

She watched as the werewolves holding Rebecca injected her with vervain and the vampire slumped the floor,

"You're crazy, I'm not going anywhere with you." She snarled

Everything faded to black as she felt the sting of a vervain in her neck.


End file.
